<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant To Be by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569693">Meant To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sliders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, very very AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she?" Rembrandt asked as he walked in the hospital room.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mr. Brown. How nice to see you again," Mrs. Welles said.</p>
<p>Rembrandt smiled. "Any change?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not," she said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Well, I've been praying for her. She's strong. She'll pull through," he said confidently.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>The door opened and Rembrandt turned around. Quinn walked in, smiled, shook Rembrandt's hand and went to Wade's bedside.</p>
<p>"Quinn, I'm going to step out and have a cup of coffee. I'll be back in about 15 minutes, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Welles," he said, not lifting his gaze from Wade's pale face.</p>
<p>Mrs. Welles motioned for Remmy to follow her. "That poor boy has been at her side since she was hurt. I'm worried about him."</p>
<p>Rembrandt looked at Quinn. "I think he feels guilty for what happened."</p>
<p>"But it wasn't his fault. How could he have possibly known --?"</p>
<p>"I know, I agree. It's not Quinn's fault. But he and Wade were arguing about something before shewas shot. He blames himself."</p>
<p>Mrs. Welles shook her head. "I really do need some coffee. If you'll excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, go ahead."</p>
<p>She walked away. Professor Arturo approached him. "Ah, Mr. Brown. And how is Miss Welles?"</p>
<p>"She's the same. Have they caught the woman who shot her?"</p>
<p>"That's why I'm here, actually. I just came from the police station. She was just apprehended. I made the ID."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I hope she gets life in prison."</p>
<p>"If Ms. Welles dies, you might just get that wish."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Wade, I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered. "This is all my fault. It should have been me to get shot, not you."</p>
<p>Her eyelids fluttered open. "Quinn?" she whispered.</p>
<p>Quinn's eyes widened. "I'm right here," he said, taking her hand.</p>
<p>"How did you get here? Where's Remmy?"</p>
<p>"He's outside."</p>
<p>"You made the slide. Quinn, I was so afraid you were going to stay with her..."</p>
<p>Quinn blinked in confusion. "With who?"</p>
<p>"Maggie..."</p>
<p>Quinn was confused, but he could tell she was upset. "No. Shh. Take it easy." He kissed her forehead. "Wade, I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>"For what?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"We were fighting before -" he cut himself off. "It was all my fault. We were arguing about computer technology and then this woman walked in with a gun. I went to the alarm button and she aimed her gun at me."</p>
<p>Wade stared at him in alarm. "You were shot?"</p>
<p>"No. Wade, don't you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>"The last thing I remember is that you pushed Remmy and I through the vortex and you stayed to help Maggie fight all those creatures."</p>
<p>Quinn stared at her.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad to be off that world. It was like being stuck in a badly done rip-off of an already horrible movie." She struggled to sit up but couldn't and instead she lay back against her pillows. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. I had this horrible vision that the Kromaggs were going to take over our home world and I was going to be sent to some breeding camp and you guys were going to forget I was alive. How long have I've been sleeping?" She noticed the look on his face. "Oh, no, Quinn, we didn't miss the slide, did we?"</p>
<p>"Uh, Wade, you've been in a coma for a month."</p>
<p>"A coma?" she repeated. "Why?"</p>
<p>"That's what I was trying to tell you. We were in the middle of an argument when the woman came in to rob Doppler's. When I went for the alarm, she aimed her gun at me. Wade, you threw yourself in front of me. You got shot. You saved my life."</p>
<p>Wade stared at him. "I did?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's why you went into a coma. Lucky for you Dr. Brown was there at Doppler's at the time."</p>
<p>"Dr. Brown? You mean Rembrandt?"</p>
<p>"Of course. He kept you breathing until the paramedics arrived."</p>
<p>"Oh, and I suppose knowing CPR makes him a doctor, huh?" She retorted. "Quinn, you've really flipped. Remmy's no more of a doctor than I am. Wait, are you talking about his double? We're not home?"</p>
<p>Quinn was growing more and more worried by the second. "Wade, I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>He stood up and stepped into the hallway. "Professor, Dr. Brown. She's awake."</p>
<p>"Great!" Remmy said.</p>
<p>"There's a problem. She's a bit delusional." He shook his head. "Maybe you guys can talk to her."</p>
<p>Rembrandt and Arturo exchanged a look and followed Quinn into the room. Wade smiled at Rembrandt. Then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God! Professor, you're alive!"</p>
<p>Arturo raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I wasn't shot."</p>
<p>"What! But I saw it happen! Rickman shot you!" The three men exchanged looks. "Where's Maggie?" Wade demanded suddenly.</p>
<p>"Wade, who's Maggie?" Quinn said gently.</p>
<p>"What do you mean who's Maggie? Maggie Beckett!" She looked at him as though he has lost his mind.</p>
<p>"She's in jail, Ms. Welles," Arturo told her.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because she shot you, sweetheart," Rembrandt said quietly.</p>
<p>Wade stared at him. "I knew she didn't like me but..." Her voice trailed off.</p>
<p>"You mean you knew her before?" Quinn asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Quinn, she was sliding with us for three months. You and Rembrandt know her, too."</p>
<p>Rembrandt looked at Quinn. "I never saw her until the day of the robbery."</p>
<p>"Me either," Quinn said, bewildered.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by sliding, Ms. Welles?" Arturo asked.</p>
<p>"Okay, this is getting way too weird. You and Quinn are the scientists. You figure it out!" Wade sat back in her bed, glaring at them. "I don't know what's going on here, but it's not funny."</p>
<p>Rembrandt sat down next to her. "Take it easy, girl. We'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"Remmy, would you sing to me?" she asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"Well, I've never had anyone ask me to do that before, but hell why not?" He began singing.<br/>"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day..."</p>
<p>"Okay, now the Rembrandt I know would sing either 'Tears in my Fro' or 'Cry Like a Man.' You guys are all doubles. Where are my friends?"</p>
<p>"I think I know what's going on," Arturo said. "Ms. Welles was in a coma for over a month. That is sufficient time to create a very elaborate dream world."</p>
<p>"Professor, Wade had only met you once and she had never met Rembrandt or Maggie before the robbery and yet she talks like she's known you guys forever."</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps in her state of un-consciousness she picked up things about us."</p>
<p>"That makes sense," Rembrandt agreed.</p>
<p>"You mean - it was all a dream?" Wade whispered in shock. "We never slid? Quinn and I never kissed in his basement on asteroid world? You're not a famous singer that goes by the name The Cryin' Man? Professor never met his double's wife on another dimension?"</p>
<p>The three men slowly shook their heads. "Maybe you should get some rest, Wade," Quinn suggested.</p>
<p>"No way! I'm not going back to sleep. With my luck, I'd end up being used by the Kromaggs like a computer and Quinn would slide into his double's body when his double looks nothing like him! Forget it. I'm staying awake."</p>
<p>Quinn looked at her in bewilderment. "That must have been some dream."</p>
<p>"Well, the first three years weren't so bad. Then the fourth was okay for you guys, but it really sucked to be me. I'm not going back sleep - I'd rather not know how it ends." She sighed. "Quinn, can I talk to you alone for a second?"</p>
<p>"Sure." The others left the room.</p>
<p>"Was it really all a dream?" she asked softly. "You didn't fall for Maggie?"</p>
<p>Quinn eyes softened. "Wade, I'd never fall for anyone who tried to hurt you in anyway." He touched her cheek. "Besides, I've done some soul searching and there's only one woman I want to be with." He kissed her gently on the lips.</p>
<p>Wade smiled. Some things were meant to be after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>